Didn't We Love?
by Leslie Thoirdorchadas
Summary: She left, a bitter song of parting gracing sakura lips. He never knew, what stood right in front of him. Then she was gone, how could he have missed it?


.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Didn't We Love?  
  
A.N: I have a few ideas still spining around so I'm writing them down, this is the first I actually finished.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Summary: She left, a bitter song of parting gracing sakura lips. He never knew, what stood right in front of him. Then she was gone, how could he have missed it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quarter moon,  
Always makes me think of you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The young man looked to the stary skies sadly. A frail crescent hanging in the velvet dark, lighting the gardens dimly.  
  
'How did I lose her? Did I ever really have her in the first place?' He thought morosely.  
  
A figure smiled sadly from the doorway. "C'mon you baka, come back inside, everyone's worried about you," The figure pleaded quietly. 'He's been like this ever since she left,' hazel eyes thought sadly, 'Oh neko-chan, if you could only see him now...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Are you thinking of me too,  
When you see it shine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another man stood in the darkness, some ways away. "What did I do to deserve you koibito?" He murmured while thinking of his darling.  
  
Slender, pale, arms wrapped around his waist. "I believe that's a question /I/ should be asking," She chided gently, eyes sparkling with love.  
  
He grinned, turnning and pulling her closer, nuzzling her hair softly. "If that's the question then you undoubtedly did something horrible in a past life."  
  
She shook her head slightly, "No, I do believe I must've been a saint in a past life to deserve you," She whispered.  
  
He smiled sadly, "They will need my help in summoning the god, it's my duty as a seishi to be there, but you don't have to be."  
  
She smiled at him shyly. "I wouldn't leave you for anything, besides, I want my baby to know her father was there for her, or his, birth."  
  
He grinned slightly as she stroked her slightly swelling tummy, "He's not due for a bit yet, but... anything for you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's kinda sad.  
But I'm smiling.  
Imagine that.  
Cause we were lucky to have what we had,  
If only for a time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She closed her eyes, and remembered...  
  
~~//She sobbed into her hands, now that it was time, she didn't know if she could go through with it. She loved him so much...//  
  
//Her friend, her confidant, approached. "You don't have to if you don't want to. It's all right, he might come 'round."//  
  
//She gave a shaky laugh, "I have to. I will not waste my life pining for something that could never be. If I truely love him I should be able to let him go. So I will, may he be forever happy..."//~~  
  
She winced, the memory was still fresh and bled freely, raw pain.  
  
Her koibito embraced her, "Come to bed love, we leave early tomorrow."  
  
She smiled, kissed him gently, and lay with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Didn't we set the nights on fire.  
Did ever a flame burn any higher.  
Wasn't it so sweet.  
Wasn't it,  
Didn't we love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He could remember every detail of /that/ day clearly, but every night he went to sleep praying it was just a bad dream, waking to find it wasn't a nightmare, but the harshest dream, reality.  
  
~~//He sat with the others, wondering what was so special about tonight, that they'd have personal entertainment. Then she stepped down, and his breath caught at the vision that was her...//  
  
//She stood in a pale ivory kimono, with baby blue flowers dotting the edges, and a blue obi with ivory clouds, making her silken hair out shine the sun.//  
  
//Her hair wasn't in it's regular style but rather, pinned up in a boquet of curls and fresh picked flowers, lilies.//  
  
//She was breath-taking, and he scowled as he noticed others looking at |his| maiden.//  
  
//She gave a small smile as she announced she'd be doing a song her miko had let her listen too, and that she had found appropriate for the night's events. Then her sakura colored lips had parted, and he was lost in her words. No, her melody...//  
  
//"Didn't we set the nights on fire."//  
//"Did ever a flame burn annny higher."//  
//"Wasn't it so sweet,"//  
//"Wasn't it,"//  
//"Didn't we love..."//  
  
//He couldn't understand the melancholy look on her face, didn't hear the words she sang. He could only wonder, why she looked so sad. So... resolute.//~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's ok,  
Sometimes I just get this way.  
I can't forget you anyway.  
I wouldn't even try.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He turnned and cuddled his koibito closer, it had infuriated his comrade to find her missing, then that fury turnned to him when he had caught wind of exactly /who/ had helpped her get away.  
  
~~//"Who in Suzaku's name gave you permission to meddle! By all the gods, she belonged to me!"//  
  
//He glared at his comrade silently, an expression most found disconcerting as he rarely got truely angry at anyone, not even a certain, annoying, fanged red-head could enrage him this much. Hell, most just found the red-head amusing, if a bit vulgar. "Maybe if you had actually payed attention to her words instead of fawning over a girl you could never have you'd understand way I took it upon myself to get her out of here, you might even understand why she had stopped thinking of herself as |yours.|"//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'd rather fall,  
Then never to have flown at all.  
It was Heaven after all,  
If only for a time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She had to admit, he was never purposely cruel, nor rude. But sometimes... it was as if he didn't have control of himself, those were the days she ran to her confidant-turnned-lover.  
  
~~//"Oh gods! why can't he just let me be!" She sobbed as she flung herself into his arms.//  
  
//Her friend hushed her softly and stroked her hair, "It'll be okay neko-chan, don't worry, it'll be okay..." He looked down, into her light, glassy with tears, blue eyes. Unable to hold himself, he dipped his head low to kiss her.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Didn't we set the nights on fire.  
Did ever a flame burn any higher.  
Wasn't it so sweet.  
Wasn't it,  
Didn't we love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"C'mon koi, it's time," He nudged her gently.  
  
She batted his hand away tiredly, "Well, it's not like you gave me any rest last night," She accused, glaring through sleep-filled eyes. He smirked, pregnant or not, he could outlast her at anything, 'Except eating,' He mused. "I thought you're supposed to let pregnant woman rest!"  
  
He grinned at her now, "You certainly didn't mind last night."  
  
She blushed and he guffawed at her expression.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ohhhhh-o,  
Didn't we have it all back then.  
Will I feel that way again?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He sat, slouched in his chair, only perking up when his friend told him a certain blonde was on her way into the main halls. "There's something you need to know before-"  
  
He ignored the nervous look on his friend's face, just hurrying out the door and to the introduction hall to meet her, to finally see her again. He paused, horrified in the doorway as he laid eyes upon the site of his best friend, and her... She was as beautiful as ever, and wrapped tightly in his friend's embrace, as if she looked to him for protection, love, caring. Things she had once looked to him for.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Didn't we set the nights on fire.  
Did ever a flame burn any higher.  
Wasn't it so sweet.  
Wasn't it,  
Didn't we love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotohori looked at the couple in front of him in pain. His Usagi, and Nuriko? The cross-dresser who had once fought Usagi for his attentions? His eyes dipped, to see if she was forced into this, only to see a slight, but defined, hard swell in her stomach. Pregnant, his Usa was having Nuriko's child? But-but it should've been his! Usagi had belonged to him! Not Nuriko! The herald stepped in, and his heart shattered even more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isn't it bitter sweet.  
Isn't it,  
Did we love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Presenting Lord Ryuuen and his wife, the Lady Usarenity."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N: Okay, okay, I think that wasn't exactly a good story, and I know some people are going to be upset about the story plot, but I liked it! And I wrote this at 2:00 AM so I wasn't exactly sane. If you need to know, yes Ryuuen is Nuriko, and Usarenity is Usagi. I melded Usagi and Serenity together.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 


End file.
